mooyoutarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mooyou's The Amazing Race 6
Leg 1 (United States → Russia) *Marina Del Rey, California, United States (Burton Chace Park) (Starting Line) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Artyom, Russia (Vladivostok International Airport) *Vladivostok (Vladivostok Fortress) *Vladivostok (Vladivostok Railway Station) to Khabarovsk (Khabarovsk Railway Station) *Khabarovsk (Glory Square – Eternal Flame) *Khabarovsk (Amur Riverside Promenade) In the leg’s Roadblock, teams had to assemble a rifle. The Detour was a choice between Metal or Ice. In Metal, teams headed to the tram terminus and fix a set of rails in order to transfer a tram from one side of the terminus to the other side. In Ice, teams had to make their way to an ice factory, and using a block of ice and a professional sculptor, teams will have to sculpt a figure entirely out of ice in order to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks *Once teams land in Vladivostok, they will have to ride a Russian Military Jeep to drive themselves to Vladivostok Fortress *After the one team member completes the Roadblock, the non-participating member will have to attempt to shoot a dummy target in order to receive tickets to Khabarovsk using the Trans-Siberian Railway and one of three departure times depending on the accuracy of their shot. Leg 2 (Russia → Vietnam) * Khabarovsk (Khabarovsk Novy Airport) to Hanoi, Vietnam (Noi Bai International Airport) *Hanoi (Temple of Literature) * Hanoi (Ben Xe Gia Lam Bus Terminal) to Ha Long, Quang Ninh Province (Ben Xe Bai Chay) *Ha Long Bay (Docked Junk) * Ha Long Bay to Cat Ba Island *Cat Ba Island (Fishing House) In this leg’s Roadblock one team member had to dress up a traditional Vietnamese scholar and partake in an Imperial Exam and figure out their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Voyage or Village. In Voyage, teams chose a group of fishermen and a junk. Along with the group, they must load crates of food and water and install the sail of the junk in order to receive their next clue. In Village, teams had to take a motorized boat to a floating village and find a marked house. Once there, they will receive a grocery list in Vietnamese and must return back to the busy bay area to buy those items with their own money. Once they have delivered the correct goods, the house owner will hand them their next clue. Leg 3 (Vietnam → Hong Kong) * Haiphong (Haiphong Train Station) to Hanoi (Hanoi Train Station) * Hanoi (Noi Bai International Airport) to Hong Kong, China (Hong Kong International Airport) * Lantau Island (Airport MTR Station) to Hong Kong Island (Central MTR Station) *Hong Kong Island (Wellington Street – Mahjong Store) *Mongkok, Kowloon (Shanghai Street – Red Brick House) *Tsim Sha Tsui (Kowloon Waterfront) * Tsim Sha Tsui (Star Ferry Pier, Tsim Sha Tsui) to Wan Chai (Star Ferry Pier, Central) *Wan Chai, Hong Kong Island (Hong Kong Exhibition Center - Golden Bauhinia Square) This leg’s Detour was a choice between Extreme Action or Extreme Taste. In Extreme Action, teams had to make their way to the Central mid-levels and find an ongoing filming session. Once there, they will have to participate in the filming as action stars, run past a section blocked by stuntmen in order to protect a helpless woman. In Extreme Taste, teams will have to make their way to a restaurant and create a Cantonese banquet feast composed of dim sum. roasting and other Chinese dishes for a newlywed celebration to the chef’s satisfaction. The Roadblock required one team member to aid in the assembly and restoration of signage in Mongkok’s busy streets. The Speed Bump required Chloe and Katherine to search a marked tram of the Hong Kong Tramways with their clue hidden on it. Additional Task *At the Kowloon Waterfront, teams had to use provided binoculars given to them after the Roadblock to spot the pit stop in Hong Kong Island. Leg 4 (Hong Kong → Australia) * Hong Kong (Hong Kong International Airport) to Sydney, Australia (Sydney Airport) * Circular Quay (Circular Quay Wharf – Sydney Ferries) to Manly (Manly Wharf) *Manly (Fairy Bower) * Manly (Manly Wharf) to Circular Quay (Circular Quay Wharf – Sydney Ferries) *Sydney (Sydney Opera House) *La Perouse, Sydney (Bare Island) This leg’s Roadblock required one team member to solve a detective mystery across town written in Australian Slang. This leg’s Detour was a choice between Skiffs or Sharks. In Skiffs, teams will have to assemble a 16ft Skiff and ride it through an obstacle course without falling or going over the time required. In Sharks, teams had to make their way to Oceanworld Manly and dive down the Shark and Ray tank to collect 10 nautical flags, and arrange it to spell out their next clue. Leg 5 (Australia) *Sydney (Brick Pit Walk) *Katoomba (Giant Staircase) *Katoomba (Katoomba Scenic World) *Lithgow (Zig Zag Railway – Top Points Station) *Parramatta (Old Government House) In this leg’s Roadblock, one team member will have to descend the giant staircase while solving an Aboriginal puzzle made of stencil images. At the bottom of the descent an aboriginal will ask them a question they must answer in order to receive their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Coal or Cool. In Coal, teams will have to pack 10 sacks of coal, deliver them to a power station and load it to furnace to receive their next clue. In Cool, teams will have to head to an iron melting facility. Through the process of blacksmithing, teams must heat, pound and cool a piece of iron to make an plate to the satisfaction of the smelter. Additional Task *Teams had to complete a brick pit walk in order to receive their next clue. Leg 6 (Australia → Tanzania) * Sydney (Sydney Airport) to Kilimanjaro, Tanzania (Kilimanjaro International Airport) *Serengeti National Park (Seronera Camp) *Ngorongoro Conservation Reserve (Olduvai Gorge) *Arusha (Maasai Market) In this Detour, teams had to choose between Back to the Herd or Transfer to Energy. In Back to the Herd teams had to bring a lost animal to their herd together with a park ranger to receive their next clue. In Transfer to Energy, teams had to prepare meat and feed it to lions, once lions eat all meat; they will receive their next clue. The fast forward required one team to aid in a Rhino Rescue by tranquilizing one and assisting doctors for its medicinal treatment. This leg’s Roadblock required one team member to dig in a series of archeological sites and find skeletons. They must then form skeletal outline of human body using those skeletons in order to receive their next clue. Additional Task *Teams had to choose and ride a safari jeep throughout the entire leg. Leg 7 (Tanzania → India) * Kilimanjaro (Kilimanjaro International Airport) to Chennai, Tamil Nadu, India (Chennai International Airport) *Chennai (Madras Crocodile Bank) *Chennai (Coffee Shop) *Chennai (Guindy National Park – Dinosaur) *Chennai (Sri Ramakrishna Math Temple) In this leg’s Roadblock, one team member will have to assist in the extraction of snake venom in order to receive their next clue. The Speed Bump required Benedicto and Stefani to prepare their own filter coffee from scratch before drinking it. In this leg’s Detour, teams were given a choice between Out with the Old or In with the New. In Out with the Old, teams must commemorate the Bhogi Pongal festival and had to proceed to a village and visit a several houses, collecting old materials and clothes. Once teams had collected 20 kilograms of old materials, they must bring them to a local furnace and burn all of them before receiving their next clue. In In with the New, teams will have to make their way to the Hewlett-Packard Office in Olympia Tech Park. Once there, they will have to find a marked netbook, uninstall its motherboard and install a new motherboard. If they finish installing the motherboard correctly, they will be given permission to open the netbook and find their next clue hidden in one of the files. Additional Task *At the coffee shop, teams will have to each drink a cup of filter coffee in order to receive their next clue. Leg 8 (India) * Chennai (Chennai International Airport) to Varanasi (Varanasi Airport) *Varanasi (Godowlia Crossing) *Varanasi (Man Mandir Observatory) *Varanasi (Ravidas Park) *Varanasi (Sakka Ghat) *Ramnagar (Ramnagar Fort) The Detour was a choice between Hindu Scriptures or Buddhist Teachings. In Hindu Scriptures, teams will have to search Varanasi for four temples shown only using the pictures provided. Each temple will contain one of India’s oldest scriptures that mention the name of the city of Benares or Varanasi. They must bring it to one mother temple, place it in provided tables arranged in the order of which those scriptures were foretold or discovered. In Buddhist Teachings, teams had to go to the Damekh Stupa in Sarnath and search the complex for monks who will be chanting one of the four noble truths – the first teaching Buddha has done in the exact same place. Teams must tag the monks along with them. Once teams have found the four noble truths, they must head to a temple, present the four monks in proper order to the high priest in order to receive their next clue.The Roadblock was a task that required intersected teams to work with each other in making a palanquin with the concept of Mahatma Ghandi’s frugal engineering. Once they have done the palanquin to the carpenter’s satisfaction. The second Roadblock required choosing a sadhu who will ride on the palanquin in which they must transfer through the confusing streets of Varanasi to the Vishwanath Temple, in order to receive their next clue. Additional Task •At the Ghat, teams had to ride a water taxi to the other side of the Ganges and search several jars that contains milk. They must then bring that jar back to the designated address in order to receive their next clue. Leg 9 (India → Portugal) * Varanasi (Varanasi Airport) to Porto, Portugal (Porto International Airport) *Porto (Palacio da Bolsa – Arab Room) *Porto (Ascensor da Ribeira) *Villa Nova de Gaia (Dom Luis Bridge) *Porto (Casa da Musica – Main Concert Hall) The Roadblock required teams eating a full plate of Bacalhau, a local delicacy made of salted cod, in order receive their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Barrel or Bottle. In Barrel, teams had to load 11 barrels of port wine onto a traditional Portuguese boat, navigate it through the river and deliver them to a wine cellar in order to receive their next clue. In Bottle, teams had to collect a dozen bottles of port wine and inspect the cork for a marking which would signify their next clue. Any bottle they open must be completely consumed by the team or by inviting a local to drink with them before they can continue opening another. Additional Tasks *Teams were asked to find the Arab Room, which is inside the Palacio da Bolsa, to receive their next clue. *Teams had to ride the Ascensor da Ribeira to the Riverside Elevator in order to receive their next clue. Leg 10 (Portugal → Netherlands) * Porto, Portugal (Porto International Airport) to Amsterdam, Netherlands (Amsterdam Schiphol International Airport) *Amsterdam (Anne Frank House) *Alkmaar (Cheese Market) *Oudorp (Field) *Oudorp (Windmill) The Detour was a choice between Hide or Seek. In Hide, teams had to replicate a book case which was used as a hidden door by Anne Frank’s family during the persecution of the Jews in World War II, deliver them by hoisting it up the top floor, and stacking books in it. In Seek, teams had to solve a series of riddles across the neighborhood to discover a four number combination that would release a pair of bicycles from a parking lot. Teams must deliver the bicycles to a cyclist in order to receive their next clue. The Roadblock required one team member to participate in a cheese auction, exchanging different kinds of cheese until they get the right amounts of each in exchange for their clue. Additional Task *At the field, teams had to ride velomobiles to get to the pit stop. Leg 11 (Netherlands → Denmark) * Amsterdam (Amsterdam Centraal Station) to Copenhagen, Denmark (Copenhagen Central Station) *Lyngby Taarbek (Dyrehavsbakken) *Copenhagen (Nyhavn Memorial Anchor) *Copenhagen (Kongens Nytorv) *Roskilde (Viking Ship Museum) *Helsingor (Kronborg Castle) In this leg’s Detour, teams were given a choice between Sweet or Salty. In Danish Pastries, teams had to assemble 5 boxes of pastries according to customer’s preference in order to receive their next clue. In Salty, teams must grab a crate of herring near a docked boat, head to a shop and do the pickling process of the herring and finally eat a pickled herring to receive their next clue. The Roadblock for this leg required a team member to recreate a Viking skip using lego blocks. Additional Task *At Dyrehavsbakken, teams had to ride the world’s oldest roller coaster in search for the 3 words that will spell out where their location is: Nyvhavn Memorial Anchor Leg 12 (Denmark → Ghana) * Copenhagen (Kastrup International Airport) to Accra, Ghana (Kotoka International Airport) *Accra (Independence Square)(Unaired) *Accra (Trotro Van Terminal) *Jamestown, Accra (Lighthouse) *Cape Coast (Slave Fortress) This leg’s Roadblock required one team member to be a van barker and collect locals who would ride with them in a trotro to their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Discover or Uncover. In Discover, teams had to complete a section of a local weaved cloth known as kente. In Uncover, teams had to create a fantasy coffin out of specific details and bring them to a showroom across town. Additional Tasks *The unaired portion at the Independence Square required teams to search the complex for their next clue amongst the many clue boxes hidden. *At the trotro terminal, teams had to clean and wax an entire trotro before receiving their next clue. *Teams had to climb the lighthouse in order to receive their next clue. *Before teams can check-in at the pit stop, they had to offer an adinkra symbol for each eliminated team member and commemorate the time they have spent with the said team member. Leg 13 (Ghana → United States) * Accra (Kotoka International Airport) to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States (Philadelphia International Airport)